Recueil d'OS de Mambanoir
by Magdaline
Summary: Au détour d'une conversation, Mambanoir m'a parlé de ces deux OS qu'elle ne voulait pas publier. Nous avons parler et finalement, j'ai eu l'autorisation de le faire pour elle. Je vous les livre donc ainsi, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. OS Neville

OS

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, j'ai beau les emprunter ils restent la propriété de J.K.R!**

**-**

**-**

**Voilà un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**-**

**OS.**

**-**

**-**

S'endormir, ne plus penser, ne plus avoir à se lever pour un peu plus chaque jour s'enfoncer, ne plus ouvrir les yeux et qu'enfin tout s'arrête.

Que ce désespoir cesse.

-

J'aime le noir mon amour.

« Etrange pour un Gryffondor !

Mais moi le noir je ne connais plus que ça, le noir si froid et si chaud, paradoxal ?...non !

Si attirant pour moi comme un repos que je ne trouve plus à la lumière du jour, un cocon qui me donne l'impression que j'y aurais ma place bien au chaud, mais si repoussant et glacial aux yeux de tous pour la fin qu'il signifie.

J'aime le noir à cause de toi, parce que je t'aime toi, si sombre !

Je sais que personne ne le voit mais moi aussi je suis noir et sombre maintenant……………..en dedans !

Stupide ?...non.

Les gens les plus gais sont souvent les plus sombres, ils cachent bien leurs peines sous leurs sourires et leurs douleurs on ne les voit pas c'est tout !

Une douleur qu'on ne voit pas n'existe pas pour les autres, il faut des larmes, des cris, faux pour la plupart, ils aiment le drame, la comédie, portez une banderole pour étaler vos chagrins et ça marche, on vous plaint !

Mais la vraie douleur on ne l'affiche pas, non, elle te déchire vraiment et elle reste là tapie au fond de toi, elle te bouffe en silence jour après jour parce que tu n'en parle pas, parce que tu ne peux pas.

Elle t'enferme sur toi-même lentement mais sûrement et tu ne veux même plus en sortir, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux plus.

-

Moi ma douleur c'est ma vie sans toi, ces jours qui se suivent sans ta présence, cet endroit où tu n'es plus.

Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat, petit Gryffondor sans importance.

Pourtant je ressemblais au Survivant sur bien des points, j'aurais peut être pu l'être aussi, mais je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça personnellement, Harry est à sa place……………..moi à la mienne.

Faire face à Voldemort…………………non merci, je n'aurais pas pu !

Lâche ? oui peut être, vous auriez fait quoi vous ?

Vous trompez pas, j'adore Harry et je lui laisse volontiers le rôle de Héros, mais j'aurais aimé avoir de l'importance pour briller à ses yeux à lui, juste pour lui, cet homme si noir.

C'est con hein ?

J'ai appris à l'aimer, lui cet homme si froid, si rébarbatif et si fort, j'ai aimé ses regards meurtriers, sa voix dure et pourtant si chaude, excusez-moi je rêve là !

Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé de rêver quelque chose tellement fort que vous en avez pleuré ? Moi je rêve de lui et je pleure.

-

Tomber amoureux, jusqu'à toi cela ne m'était jamais arrivé………….comme tout le monde j'ai eut des coups de cœur, toujours inaccessibles……………je ne suis pas un tombeur et je n'ai jamais insisté, peut être que tout compte fait je préférais l'imagination à la réalité.

Et puis y a eut toi, lentement tu as occupé mes pensées, puis tous mes rêves, envahissant toute ma vie petit à petit, au début je me suis dit que j'étais malade, cette chaleur que je ressentais en te regardant, ton odeur quand tu passais qui déclenchait des frissons en moi c'était si étrange, tu me faisais peur et tu m'attirais, mais je refusais d'accepter, t'aimer toi me semblait impossible et quand j'ai compris, c'était trop tard.

-

Si j'avais su j'aurais essayé !

Si une seule seconde j'avais pu savoir que tu disparaîtrais, je t'aurais dit.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Pourquoi fait-on les choses toujours trop tard ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur de parler de ses sentiments? »

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Si je le répétais des millions de fois aurais-je une réponse ? »

Mon amour t'aurais-il sauvé ?

Et toi que ressentais-tu? Pourquoi es-tu parti?

Dis, m'aurais-tu aimé si je t'avais parlé, mon amour aurait-il était payé de retour?

J'aimerais tellement t'entendre me dire que oui.

Mais il n'y a rien, c'est le silence autour de moi et je sais que personne ne répondra à toutes mes questions, alors je reste là devant ta tombe mon esprit emplit de toi et je donnerais toutes les années qui me reste pour remonter le temps, te voir vivant et te dire ces mots qui s'étranglent dans ma gorge, qui m'étouffent.

Ces mots que je n'ai pas pu te dire ils me tuent un peu plus chaque jour.

« Je t'aime Severus !

Pouvoir toucher ton visage, caresser tes lèvres avec les miennes, mélanger nos langues et nos souffles, ne faire qu'un avec toi.

Seigneur, rendez-le moi je vous en prie...je vous en supplie...j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire!

Mais ma prière est sans espoir et j'ai si mal, mal à un point qu'on ne peut pas imaginer.

Tu n'es plus là.

Tu ne seras plus jamais là.

Tu me laisses seul.

Si seul.

-

« Mon amour aurait-il changé ton destin si tu avais su à quel point je t'aime ? Te serais-tu préservé pour moi, pour nous? »

J'ai envie de crier, d'hurler à la mort !

« Pourquoi t'es plus là? »

Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, mes lèvres sont closes, ma peine, je la garderais, elle est à moi, en moi, elle m'appartient, silencieuse et brûlante elle me dévore et me tue. Je ferme les yeux mais elle ne me quitte pas, elle sera là, toujours, je le sais et le savoir me fait presque du bien.

Ma souffrance elle est tellement profonde, je lui appartiens, elle possède chaque fibre de mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, c'est une amie/ennemie qui m'accompagne partout ne me laissant aucun répit.

Je t'aime et jamais tu ne le sauras ! Cette pensée m'obsède et me torture.

Oh mon dieu si j'avais pu te le dire, une fois, juste une fois t'avouer tout ce que je ressens.

Aurais-je vu tes yeux si noirs s'éclairer ?

Pourquoi ne peut-on pas dire tout simplement « je t'aime » aux gens qu'on aime avant qu'il soit trop tard? Pourquoi faut-il connaître le pire? Savoir qu'on ne pourra plus pour enfin avoir le courage de le dire?

Les regrets sont noirs eux aussi.

Le noir toujours le noir.

Tu comprends pourquoi j'aime cette couleur mon amour ?

Elle me rappelle le noir de tes yeux que je revois sans cesse, ils me hantent et tu sais je crois que la couleur de l'amour c'est aussi le noir.

Oui le noir de tes yeux et j'ai tellement besoin de ton regard, je voudrais le revoir poser sur moi, et puis le noir est ce qui te défini le mieux, tout était noir chez toi, un noir brillant, un noir attirant, alors ce noir je veux le retrouver et m'y noyer.

-

Je m'appelais Neville Longdubat, petit Gryffondor sans importance et ce soir je suis parti retrouver ce noir que je désirais tant.

« Je t'aime Severus!

Je te donne le dernier souffle de ma vie dans un dernier cri d'amour.

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**Euh...me tuez pas, je fais pas de death fic habituellement mais c'est venu tout seul.**

**Vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez?**

**Bisous.**


	2. OS Drarry

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte pour un cour

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour un court instant.**

**Xx**

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !**

**Xx**

J'y ai crû moi.

J'ai crû à tes sourires, à tes regards.

Je n'ai pas compris au départ, je suis resté bête.

Tu me regardais.

Plus de haine.

Un simple regard, un petit sourire, tout simple.

Qui se sont répétés jour après jour.

J'y ai crû.

Timide, j'ai répondu, c'était si surprenant.

Une fois.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Puis tu m'as frôlé en sortant de cours.

Une fois.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Je t'ai touché aussi.

Les regards, les sourires se sont faits plus intenses.

Mon cœur si fatigué et solitaire s'est allégé.

Il y avait toi.

Pour la première fois j'ai aimé.

Toi que je détestais tant, j'ai oublié de te haïr.

Je t'ai aimé.

Je plongeais dans ton regard gris et tout changeait, mon monde s'éclaircissait, mon univers c'était toi.

Je ne voyais plus que toi, je ne voyais plus que par toi.

Mon obsession, mon rêve……………mon illusion.

J'aurais tout abandonné pour toi, tout laissé, il n'y avait plus que toi, toi et tes yeux.

Ils me dévoraient, ne me laissaient pas de répit, ils étaient partout, m'envahissaient.

« Je t'aime………..au delà de tout !

Tu as déclenché une passion dévorante, qui me ronge, je ne vis que pour tes sourires, tes regards.

Mon obsession, mon rêve………..mon illusion.

Xxx

Puis un soir je t'ai entendu.

Tu riais, tu te moquais avec tes amis.

Tu avais réussis.

« Oui mon amour tu as réussis !

J'ai mal…………si mal.

Je suis tombé à genoux ce soir-là.

Mon amour équivaut à la haine qui me submerge.

« Oui tu as réussis !

Ne pas réveiller le lion qui dort.

Tu as su le faire toi, à tes risques et périls.

On ne joue pas avec les sentiments, c'est comme un volcan qui gronde, tu ne sais pas jusqu'où ça peut aller.

Tu m'as réveillé mon amour.

Tu t'es moqué de moi.

Xxx

Le lendemain soir pour la première fois nous nous sommes aimés dans la salle sur demande.

Je t'ai aimé comme jamais je n'aimerais.

J'ai dévoré ton corps, je t'ai absorbé.

Mon obsession, mon rêve…………mon illusion.

J'aime la douceur de ta peau, la blondeur de tes cheveux, le gris de tes yeux.

Mais tu vas mourir mon amour.

Xxx

Ne pas réveiller le lion qui dort, ne pas se moquer des sentiments.

Tu as bu le verre que je t'ai donné.

Je te caresse.

Tu t'alanguis entre mes bras et je te regarde.

« Harry ?

« Oui mon ange.

« Il faut…………..que je………….te dises.

Ta voix devient pâteuse et je caresse doucement ton visage.

Tu vas mourir.

« Je croyais……………..c'était un jeu…………..mais je t'aime Harry……….vraiment…..

Je m'immobilise brusquement.

Ton corps pèse plus lourd entre mes bras.

« Draco?

« Je…………t'aime……

Un dernier souffle.

NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!

Je hurle.

Je te lâche et cours comme un fou jusqu'aux appartements de Severus.

Je le ramène, le tire, le traîne.

Je le vois se pencher sur toi, il te regarde longuement puis se tourne vers moi.

« C'est trop tard !

NOOOOONNNN !!

Je tombe à genoux.

« Non !

Faîtes que je remonte le temps, faîtes que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé.

Je vous en supplie.

Je rampe jusqu'au lit.

Tes cheveux si blonds, tes yeux………………je ne les verrais plus jamais.

Je tends la main et te touche, la douleur me plie en deux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Je t'aime………….je t'aime………….je t'aime.

Xxx

Ta mort est passée pour un suicide, seul Severus a comprit mais il n'a rien dit, l'enfer que je vis chaque jour est ma punition et il le sait.

Xxx

« J'ai vaincu Draco...je l'ai tué…………j'ai gagné, la guerre est finie.

Tout le monde est heureux et moi j'ai si mal, j'ai vaincu pour eux, moi j'avais déjà perdu.

Depuis que tu n'es plus là je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.

Une douleur permanente m'habite.

Sans cesse je revois tes yeux.

A chaque fois je tombe à genoux.

Je suis un volcan de douleur, ton absence, une coulée de souffrance qui me détruit, me brûle à chaque instant.

Je veux revoir tes sourires, revoir tes yeux.

« S'il te plait revient ! »

Mais c'est impossible, alors c'est moi qui irais jusqu'à toi.

Xxx

Ce soir moi aussi je tiens ce verre, le même, j'y boirais pour la dernière fois, peut-être y trouverais-je ton âme.

« Le repos mon amour…………..l'apaisement………..et peut être toi ! »

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Je lève mon verre et l'avale cul sec.

« Je danse Draco………….Je danse avec toi! »

J'imagine tes bras autour de moi et je tourne.

Mes gestes se ralentissent, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus.

Je suis à genoux une fois de plus……….la dernière !

Mes yeux se ferment et je vois les tiens.

Mon………..rêve……………….mon……….. illusion…………mon amour.

Mon repos éternel sera gris, comme tes yeux.

Xxx

**Je sais c'est plutôt rare que j'écrive un drame lol mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, vous me le dîtes ?**

**Bisous à vous !**


End file.
